


New Rules

by Bigmurderenergy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Drinking, Gen, Opening Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, it involves a lot of alcohol, of course, oh the daddy issues though, so both these guys have things they need to work through, so here's my way of helping them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigmurderenergy/pseuds/Bigmurderenergy
Summary: Peter and Thor open to each other over shared drinks and traumas.





	New Rules

“OK, new rule!” Peter declared as he walked into the living quarters of the Benatar. “We tidy up from the night before, before! We start drinking again? Agreed?”

It felt like a reasonable request all things considered.

Since Thor moved onto his ship things had moved slowly as far as progress went regarding finding Gamora. In fact, everything moved slowly. Including Thor himself, who still was dealing with the fallout from the previous battle and five years of moping. He didn’t seem to be ready to give up old habits, which was why he had brought several crates of beer with him.

And hey, Peter loved beer just as much as most other half Earthers. But what he didn’t like was his ship smelling like an old brewery gone out of business many moons ago.

So, when he’s tripping over empty bottles and cans, empty packets of snacks from all over the galaxy and other pieces of viscera he really didn’t want to ask about, Peter felt he had to make a stand. If only for his sanity. Also, the smell wasn’t helping his hangover.

 “I am against this as an idea,” Thor replied, “it cuts into drinking time.”

“Hear hear!” Rocket concurred lifting his can to the air.

“It’s 11am! Somewhere! And you can’t even drink that much Rocket, why do you care?! Just put it in the airlock, geez.” Peter said while trying to pull together a bag of whatever he could grab. He did not enjoy being the responsible one.

“The airlock is my preferred method of tidying, this is true.” Rocket nodded sagely.

“We could burn it beforehand?” Drax suggested.

“This guy gets it.”

“No. Burning things. On my goddamn ship!” Peter growled. “Not after last time.”

“You’re no fun.” Rocket sighed.

\---------

The drinking continued, inevitably, and Peter had to admit he wasn’t against the idea of drinking in general. He had some thoughts and feelings that were easily quashed by the swirl of alcohol in his blood. It made music sound better, made food more delicious and made feelings less bothersome.

Everyone seemed to be in the mood to collaboratively drink themselves into a combined stupor most nights at this point.

Thor was a bad influence.

But no one seemed to mind. Rocket especially was enjoying chatting to the demigod for hours on end about the technology that went into creating a new planet for his people. Mantis was just pleased to have moments where the mess of feelings weren’t overtly negative and suffocating. Drax was as bad as holding his liquor as Rocket and easily lost in the ship due to his ability to disappear at command. Groot was still playing his goddamn games, which felt like just as much of a distraction as the alcohol for everyone else.

Only Nebula working on courses and finding jobs for survival in different systems. She found the rest of them so utterly inebriated she tended to just leave ship for a few days and return with a bounty or payment and a crate of foreign beer in hand. She rarely partook, but did not get in the way of the rituals they had in place.

Nebula was also a bad influence. But she was not willing to sit and talk about feelings, plus she clearly felt if they were distracted the team wouldn’t get in her way. Hence providing further distractions with a larger variety of alcohol. She was right to an extent.

Those long nights of drinking tended to lead to Thor and Quill being the last standing. Quill, due to his experience as a Ravager and being part of a copious drinking culture. Thor, well he’s a god and had more mass than anyone else. Those crates Nebula collected tended to go directly to his swelling stomach alone.

On one particularly quiet night, where nearly everyone was resting, and Nebula was on a mission elsewhere, Thor and Quill were left to each other’s company.

“I just think you got a tiny, smallish chip on your shoulder.” Thor suggested.

“How dare you!” Peter snapped back, taking a generous swig of beer. “At least my coping mechanisms don’t involve drinking myself into a submarine!”

“You are drinking.”

“Yeah, but not like you!”

“… I fail to see the difference.”

Peter snarled. “I got enough to deal with, ok? I don’t need this.”

“Well, me too.” Thor concurred finishing his can.

There was an awkward silence. There were too many of those to count. Mostly filled with more cans popping and further drinking.

“Wanna talk about it?” Thor tried.

“Not really. Not with you.”

“Come on, try me. We have all night. Isn’t this what buddies do? Talk about their woes!”

“We’re not buddies.”

“No.” Thor smiled. “We’re family!” And put his arm companionably around Peter’s shoulders.

The awkward silence extended, Thor trying to look into Peter’s eyes intently. As if his gaze could encourage conversation, as if this gaze wasn’t weird at all and was his version of being friendly.

“Alright, alright just get your hands off me. And stop looking at me, Jesus.” Peter groaned. “OK. OK. Where to start? Well. I was abducted when I was 8." He took a drink. “I was kidnapped by Yondu, who was kinda my dad for 25 years, but he was paid by my actual dad who turned out to be a megalomaniac cognitive planet intent on destroying the universe to create it in his own image.” Another long drink.

“Ah.” Thor nodded. “Well I know fathers. My own father took over many realms. Bloody battles that destroyed millions of lives in large swaths. Women and children, all murdered at the hands of him and my evil sister.”

“That’s cute. Didn’t I say my dad tried to take over the universe? Like was prepared to consume millions of planets to create an entire existence in his own image? It’s not the same, dude. It’s completely different.”

“Sounds pretty similar to me.” Thor shrugged.

“It’s completely different!” Peter almost shouted. Then drank some more. “I mean, did you have to watch both your dads die in front of your very eyes?! Cos I sure as hell did.”

“I watched my father die in front of me, yes.” Thor nodded, also taking a long drink.

“Oh. Well it can’t have been as bad as what I saw. I mean, my first dad sort of melted into gravel. And… Yondu…” Peter paused, took a drink. Laughed slightly. “Yeah…”

“My father also disappeared into fragments. Shining into the wind off the coast of Norway. It was beautiful. But also… Melancholic. Oh, then I found out I had an evil sister and she destroyed my hammer and then transported me to a garbage planet where I was sold into slavery. That was… a weird day.” Thor finished another can.

“I lost both my dads on the same day! Also found out that my biological dad was the cause of my mother’s death. Then we destroyed a planet that was… my freaking father…” Peter could feel a lump at the back of his throat. “Hey, you got anything stronger?”

“Oh, thank the Gods you asked.” Thor groaned and pulled out a hip flask. “I was saving this for emergencies, but this conversation is starting to make me feel… things.” He turned to grab the nearest glass and poured a small amount. “To not feeling those things!”

“Cheers to that.” Peter raised the glass and downed it in one go. It tasted like Ouzo.

Thor raised his hands to stop him too late, “Ah, yes, well. Probably shouldn’t have drank that… like that. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

\---------

Peter woke up lying on Thor’s chest in the middle of the living quarters. There were many cans strewn around them once again.

He groaned trying to remember exactly what happened after he drank the Asgardian liquor.

It wasn’t enough of a distraction in the end. Peter and Thor continued to talk about their fathers well past what was appropriate, both divulging more information than either was comfortable hearing.

Like how Odin made Thor kill his first man when he was 8 years old, just to teach him what it meant to take a life.

Yondu sent Peter into the airducts of a very rich mark, the only issue being that the mark breathed carbon dioxide exclusively which left Peter very lightheaded and passed out in the metallic tunnel for hours waking with a rotten headache and a beating from Yondu for not completing the task he was assigned. He was thirteen at the time.

In fairness, talking about their dads negatively was pretty easy. It was a simple game of one upping the previous travesty. It got to the point where what they were saying barely made sense as far as trauma went.

No, it was when they started talking about their fathers with affection. That’s when the alcohol kicked in and the tears started.

That’s when the darkness set in.

And here Peter lay, realizing very slowly that there may have been some oversharing.

“I think…” Peter whispered against Thor’s chest. “We need a new rule.”

“Yeah?” Thor grumbled back, eyes still closed, appearing completely unconscious, other than the noise escaping his mouth.

“Yeah. New rule. No more talking about our dads.”

Thor opened his eyes slowly. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to make this multi-chaptered as there's a lot of rules I want to introduce as Thor and Peter slowly realise they have way more in common than they thought they did.


End file.
